Maka as a Magical Girl?
by Tsukithekouhai
Summary: It was a typical day, but then that started changing as a new transfer student named Homura Akemi started attending there school.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very typical day, like every other day. Well except for the fact that a mysterious girl had transferred to DWMA that very day. Stein sighed as he was frustrated to have to prolong a dissecting lesson. "Okay class, it seems we have a new transfer student." He looked over his shoulder to the new student so that she could introduce herself.

"My name is Homura Akemi" the girl stated before writing down her full name and bowed out of politeness. Suddenly she stared, or more like glared, at Maka then at another student who appeared to look scared and flustered.

"Is it just me or did Akemi-san look over this way menacingly?" Maka whispered to her partner, Soul just grunted and went back to taking his nap.

Homura went to take a seat on the bottom-front row and placidly sat there the entire period.

* * *

"Hey Soul, wanna check the mission board?" Maka said as she packed her bag.

"Sure," he simply replied and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Making their way to the mission board, they spotted Black Star, being the rambunctious person he is, and Tsubaki, trying her best to calm him down, which could never happen. Annoyed of his presence, Maka threw her book at Black Star, "MAKA THROW!" She yelled as the book came into contact with Black Star's cranium.

Rubbing his head Black Star yelled in Maka and Soul's direction, "'Yo Have you guys come to bask in my glory!?"

"Naw man, we came here to look at some missions." Soul said while bumping fists with Black Star.

As Black Star and Tsubaki took a relatively strong mission, Maka and Soul were still looking for a mission. "How about this one" Maka said as she picked one off the board and examined it.

Soul leaned in closer to take a good look at it, "Eh, okay but make sure to check the back as well." Maka flipped the paper to find that there was writing on it, 'for soul perceivers only' and under the writing was a reservation from 'Homura Akemi.' Wait what?

"Uh… well then, let's pick something else then." Maka said wondering if Akemi-san had already gained a partner. "What about this one?" She said as she continued looking for another mission.

Once they accepted the mission, Maka glanced over to Soul, she was about to say something before a blue haired girl bumped into her.

"Sorry! I didn't look where I was going!" Said the flustered girl, upon closer inspection the blue haired girl had short hair and wore one of Shibusen's uniforms. The girl bowed and walked off.

"What a strange girl" Maka muttered curiously.

* * *

"Aright, you go on ahead and pack Soul." Maka said as she eyed the contents in the refrigerator, "I'm gonna go to the supermarket to buy some ingredients."

"Okay, oh and while you're at it could you go ahead and buy some more of those ice cream bits to?" Soul asked.

* * *

Walking back to the apartment was eerie. Maka felt that she was being watched and at some point she tried using her soul perception to find out what it was. So far she got nothing on her radar, nothing.

Upon approaching her apartment, she saw something move with' in the shadows around the corner. Before she could turn to have a better look, Soul opened the door, "Ugh where is she-oh, hey how long were you planning on standing there?" Maka was unfazed by Soul and was still looking in the direction where the shadow had gone. Soul glanced at the area where she was staring and then back at her, "Oi, what's wrong?"

Maka shook her head in disbelief, "Nothing it's just that I thought I saw something," before Soul could reply Maka walked into the apartment. "So, how would you like your steak cooked medium or medium rare?" Maka asked as she put on the apron.

Once they finished eating, Maka went to the bathroom to take a shower. She stared off in wonder as she thought about the transfer student. She felt as though she met the girl somewhere before, but couldn't place her finger on it. She shook her head; _if I did meet her somewhere then Soul would've noticed her to. _

A knocking on the door got her attention, "Hey Maka, how long are you going to be in there? I need to take a piss," Soul eloquently stated.

"Hold your horses, I am almost done!" Maka yelled over the sound of the water. She turned the faucet off and started to pat herself dry. Once she was done she started putting on her pajamas'. "Done!" she said as she opened the door.

"Thank fucking god!" Soul said as he ran into the bathroom.

Maka stumbled into her room, letting sleep over take her. Drifting off into sleep, she suddenly found herself in a creepy atmosphere. She was running and there was a pink haired girl next to her. They both were running after something but she couldn't understand what it was. When they reached the roof, they saw a purple speck fighting off what looked like a huge kishin in Maka's eyes. Just what was going on?

"Why?" the pink haired girl blurted out, "th-this is too much!" Maka suddenly embraced the crying girl.

"She has decided to fight it" the small pink cat thing stated.

"Is there a way to fight it without becoming a magical girl?" Maka blurted out. What was she saying?

"No, the only way to fight the witch is for you girls to become a magical girl," the cat thing stated, "Anything else is ineffective against it, if you don't hurry and make a wish then your friend over there will die."

Maka looked over to the purple speck, she didn't know who that was but then in the back of her mind she wanted to save this person. The pink haired girl rose up from Maka's embrace. "Kyubey!"

"I wish…!"

…

Maka woke up to a sunny morning; she could clearly hear the birds chirping. She turned her head to the side and saw Blair snuggled up against her arm. _She must have come back after work…_ Maka thought.

Maka got to the usual routine of her daily routines, but then she dazed off wondering what she dreamed about. She couldn't remember anymore, why did it feel like there was something important to it though?

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! If I made a mistake, please tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

Coming back from the mission made Maka and Soul exhausted. Maka groggily went up to her room and quietly placed her bag on her bed. She jumped on her bed and snuggled in her bed sheets, oh how she missed her own bed! She joyously jumped on her bed, "click," Maka whipped her head around to see Soul holding his phone up. "Soul…d-did you just…?"

Soul smirked and examined the picture he just took. "Welp, time to go to bed," he yawned and put the phone in his back pocket.

"Delete it!" Maka said as she tried to jump Soul, but he was too quick and he simply moved out the way.

"Nope," He laughed and walked away to his room.

Maka pouted but wondered where Blair was, she was usually home today…. Oh well. Time to go to bed!

* * *

After class- which was another dissection lesson- Akemi waltzed up to Maka. "Albarn, may I ask for some tutoring lessons since I haven't been at school?"

"Um sure, when are you available Akemi-san?" Maka asked as she inspected the new girl, she had purple eyes, black hair, and had worn the same the uniform as the blue haired girl that she had bumped into the other day. Maka wondered if that was the style these days.

"I have time right now and please just call me Homura." Homura said.

"Well if you are going to tutor her then I'm gonna go see what Black Star's doing," Soul said as he walked away.

"Wanna go to Death Buck's to study?" Maka asked, thinking of various places to go if Death Buck's was packed and can't take any more people.

"Sure," Homura said not really paying attention to what Maka was saying; Maka glanced at Homura then tried to look at what she was staring at.

A pink haired girl in pigtails….why did she look so familiar?

"Come on Maka." Homura said

Maka turned to find that Homura was already at the front door waiting for her.

At Death Buck's Maka had tried to help Homura with her studies, but it seemed as if Homura had already known everything she needed to cover. "Homura…what's the real reason you asked me here? From what I can gather you already know everything in this lesson."

Homura looked at Maka, "Do you trust your partner?"

_Where did this come from?_ Maka thought. "Of course I can trust him" Maka said raising her eyebrow.

Homura stayed quiet for a moment then eyed Maka's hand. "I need to go now, I have more business to attend to." She said and left in a hurry.

Maka watched as Homura left, she shrugged and grabbed her textbooks to jam them into her bag. She pondered what Homura meant, but decided to let it slide. Maka left Death Buck's and decided that she had a few more hours to spend. Maka aimlessly walked the streets, but as she rounded a corner, Maka felt a powerful wavelength coming from nearby. She used her soul perception to pinpoint it. As she followed the wavelength, she found herself in an alley with a dark-round pulsating object that looks like it was punctured into the wall. She couldn't believe it though; the dark object looked as though it had a soul within it.

She tried to pick up the dark object from the wall, but it ended up bursting and the area around Maka had ceased being an alley and had transformed into a cave that was grossly covered with what appears to be wet hair that surrounded the whole cave. There were a lot of small candy-like creatures walking around whilst laughing creepily.

Maka treaded carefully around the strange world she was now in, she looked around to find that a door had appeared out of nowhere. She opened it curiously and found that she was yet in another room but this time it was filled with pills and razors. _What's with this deranged world? _Maka kept walking around but she seemed as though she were in maze, sometimes she felt as though there weren't any way out of here.

Maka started getting a minor headache as she realized the wavelength from earlier had started to get stronger. Maka was scared, but she knew how to stand her ground. Suddenly she had a premonition that something had grown. She looked around only to find that the small candy-like creatures were now staring at her. The ground shook under her and before she knew it, she was hanging upside down by a string. She tried to untie the thread from her legs, a strange laugh had stopped her though, and she looked up to see some kind of monster staring darkly at her. Maka could only think that it was a kishin that could change the area around it to confuse and attack its prey, but for some reason it didn't seem likely that it was a kishin. She had a feeling that in the soul of the monster had something lingering with innocence... as if it didn't want to hurt anyone.

BANG, BANG, BANG! Maka fell with a loud thud, but quickly got up and looked around to see two girls way in the far back and another who was fighting against the monster.

"Are you okay?!" asked a blonde haired girl, she kept shooting the monster, she seemed to grab guns from everywhere in her clothes, which made Maka wonder if she had a partner that could duplicate him/herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Maka said as she saw the girl busying herself with fighting with the monster. Maka suddenly had to dodge an attack that was coming her way from the 'friendly' monster. Then out of nowhere yellow ribbons enclosed around Maka, it was a barrier to protect her as Maka concluded since the barrier didn't hurt her.

The blonde-haired girl finished the job as she used a huge canon, "TIRO FINALE!" she yelled and what followed after was a huge explosion that engulfed the monster whole. The atmosphere that was once creepy turned back into the familiar alleyway; the only thing that remained from the other world was the dark round object from before.

The blonde haired girl picked up the object. She turned to Maka and gave her a bright smile with her hand extended, "My name is Mami Tomoe; it's a pleasure to meet you, Maka Albarn."

**A.N.**

**Yay! I finally got to the good part! I love the fight scenes in both Puella Magi and Soul Eater, they're both flashy and **_**cool.**_

**Well, thanks for reading! **

**-Tsuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I don't own Soul Eater or Puella Magi Madoka Magica!**

Maka quietly strode alongside the three girls, one of which who called herself 'Mami Tomoe' and the other two girls who didn't give their names but were quite recognizable since she bumped into one and the other just so happened to be watched by Akemi. Maka remembered back to when Tomoe had known who she was, but Maka wasn't surprised since almost everyone knew that Maka was the top student in Shibusen. She glanced at the three girls in front of her, wondering what to say, but instead she stopped short when she realized that there was a cat-like creature laying comfortably on the pink haired girls shoulders.

'_What is that?'_ she thought to herself, the girls turned around in that exact moment with surprised expressions on their faces. Maka was now closer to the pink haired girl's shoulder, examining the creature curiously yet cautiously.

"Ah, so you can see him," Tomoe said, who came closer to Maka.

The blue haired girl blurted out, "does this mean she has potential?!"

The cat-like creature spoke up next, _"Yes, she seems to have the potential seeing as how she wasn't affected by the witch's kiss."_

"_Oh it talks! Although his lip doesn't move_," Maka furrowed her eyebrows, _'how is that even possible?'_

The creature jumped up on Maka's shoulder and looked directly into her eyes. "_Hello Maka, my name is Kyubey,_" Kyubey suddenly switched to a different subject_," if you had only one wish; what wish would it be?" _

'_What is it talking about, what wish_?' Maka thought, then realized that everyone was staring at her as if they could hear her every thought. As though to confirm this suspicion, the pink haired girl shyly came up to Maka, "um… Ms. Albarn we _**can**_ hear your thoughts…"

Maka looked at them, confusion clearly displayed on her face. 'That's impossible…unless…' suddenly Maka took a stance that suggested she was ready to fight as if they were a sudden threat to her. "Are you witches?!" She yelled, glaring fiercely at them.

Tomoe put her hand up calmly, "Ms. Albarn we assure you we are of no threat, please calm down and let us explain," before Maka could retort Tomoe went to grab Kyubey from Maka's shoulder, which made Maka take a step back from Tomoe. "The reason we can hear your thoughts is because Kyubey here is transmitting the sounds with' in his radius to us using his wavelength, but it only works for a certain people…"

She put Kyubey down then looked sternly at Maka, "and we aren't on the side of the witches, we fight against them."

Maka had given her full attention to the girl and pondered on the information that was given to her, if what she said was right then that means this 'Kyubey' was like Blair in a way with her magical abilities and that the girls, or really one girl, fight against those monsters and witches. Maka relaxed her stance and looked pointedly at the girls, ready to ask more questions, but Tomoe lifted her hand as if to stop Maka from saying anything.

"I'm sure you have more questions for us, but it's been a long day and I think a good's night rest would be favorable right now." After that Tomoe ushered the girls to go, she looked over her shoulder at Maka, "I promise I'll give you more details after school tomorrow, oh and please keep this a secret between us, okay?"

Maka didn't understand why, but she wanted to know what was going on so she nodded in agreement.

Maka didn't expect that coming home late could take a huge toll on her partner. After about 45 minutes of antagonizing her; Soul decided to let it slide and let his 'cool' attitude come back. "Whatever…." He mumbled and walked, or more like stomped, his way into his room. Maka felt terrible for making Soul worry like a father…

She went into her room and found that Blair was lying comfortably on Maka's bed. Maka quietly changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed, trying her best not to wake up her cat.

She stared at the ceiling, then fluttered her eyes closed letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

Soul noticed strange things about his meister ever since yesterday, such as Maka dazing off while cooking or her fidgeting and looking more cautious as they walked to school. He couldn't understand what was wrong with his meister and she never explained anything to him for coming home late yesterday…he wondered if something happened during the tutoring lessons. Whatever it was, he trusted his partner that she would tell him later on. He glanced down at a certain black haired individual who was with Maka yesterday. She sat coolly in her seat, but looked as though she were bored and had not paid any attention during class.

'_Maybe that's why you need tutoring lessons…'_ Soul thought, anger apparent in his tone of his mind.

Almost as if she heard him, Akemi looked up and caught eye contact with Soul. He flinched and turned his gaze towards his partner, who was still rereading the same page over and over again. She seemed to not be paying attention, no matter how hard she tried.

Soul sighed heavily between his jagged teeth, which made his sigh sound more like a hiss.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Soul asked, making Maka stop in her tracks. She tried looking for some kind of excuse. Although in that exact moment, Tomoe came up to Maka, "Hello Ms. Albarn!" she said with a radiating smile that made people hallucinate, making them think that they were seeing flowers coming out of Tomoe.

Soul quirked an eyebrow, "who are you?" he asked and spotted two more girls standing behind the blonde one.

"Oh! I didn't see you there, my name is Mami Tomoe, and I take it you are Maka's partner?" she asked, giving him her full attention.

"Yes," he said, clearly suspicious of her.

"Well then Ms. Albarn and I have an important matter to attend to," Tomoe said as she directed her gaze to Maka.

"If she goes, then I do to," Soul said, wondering why Maka hasn't said anything since the girl had approached her.

_**Meanwhile….**_

'_Why can't Soul come_?' Maka asked seeing as though she can make use of the telepathy.

'_He can't see the witches, because he's a normal person. He would be in more danger if he were to come near a witch_' Tomoe stated.

'_Wait, we are going to look for witches_?' Maka asked incredulously.

'_Yes, if you want to find out more about those then seeing them yourself would be a better experience.'_ Tomoe said

"Soul…," Maka said slowly trying to think of a good excuse, "I'm going to a study session with these girls."

"If that's the case then why can't I come? It is only a study session, right?" he said, now he was wondering if his meister was hiding something from him. "Well?"

Tomoe and Maka stared at each other, before deciding that making a run for it was a better choice. Although that didn't last long, because he caught up with them and had grabbed Maka by her long flowing coat tail. _'Damn my clothing choices!_' Maka thought dreadfully.

Both girls couldn't think of a better excuse, so they decided to postpone the witch hunting for today and instead make it seem like they were really going to study.

The study session had 5 participants; each of them had a textbook laid out in front of them as they ordered what they wanted to drink at Death Buck's. When they were settled; Soul noticed that not one of them had spoken after ordering their drinks, but he did notice the awkward stares that they were giving each other.

Soul looked to the left side of the table where two unknown girls sat, one with short blue hair and the other with pink hair tied into pigtails, like Maka's except the pink haired girl had puffier hair. He then turned his head to look at his partner and the other girl named, 'Mami Tomoe.'

They were all silent except for the small sips here and there from there drinks and the scribbling in their notebooks.

Soul rubbed his migraine that started annoying the heck out of him; he decided to put his textbook away and read Shibusen's weekly magazine.

'_I regret coming here,' _Soul thought, then realized all the girls were staring at him, Soul wondered if he said it aloud. Maka looked over to Tomoe who only shook her head, which made Maka snicker and gave a smug grin in Soul's direction.

Soul huffed and thought if what they were exchanging to each other were some girl gossip or something. Man, now he really didn't want to be here.

During the time Soul was sitting and eyeing each and every one of them; the girls were talking to each other telepathically because of Kyubey sitting calmly on the pinked haired girl's lap.

'_So wait,_' Maka said pretending to write down an equation,_' Soul can't see Kyubey?'_

Before any of them could respond, they heard a gruff voice in the direction where Soul was seated, _'I regret coming here,'_

All the girls in the group turned their heads to Soul, who only raised a questioning eyebrow at them.

Maka turned her head to Tomoe, _'Can he hear us with the telepathy?'_ she asked.

Tomoe shook her head, which made Maka smirk because now she can read her partner's thoughts.

'_No, like Tomoe had said earlier he's a normal human who happens to be in my peripheral radius so you can hear his thoughts.'_ Kyubey said.

'_Why can we only hear him, but he can't hear us?_' Maka asked.

'_Only those who have potential in becoming a magical girl can hear and see me.'_ Kyubey said as he scratched his ear with his hind leg.

Maka took a sip of her coffee thinking of what to ask next_, 'what does it mean to become a magical girl?'_ Maka asked glancing at both Tomoe and Kyubey.

'_Becoming a magical girl means you get to fight against those witches who plague the world with despair!'_ the blue haired girl said with a look of admiration just from thinking of what it was like having the thrill of fighting against witches. _'Do you remember that thing Mami took out with her power?! That's a witch!'_

Maka remembered the monster, and then she remembered that Tomoe had picked up the dark round object that Maka wasn't able to touch before it bursted.

'_Hey, Tomoe what was that dark-round object that made the surrounding area change into a different place?_' Maka asked as she remembered it pulsating on a wall.

'_Ah yes, that object your thinking of is what we call a 'grief seed,'_ Tomoe thought as she sipped her tea.

'_A grief seed is an egg of the witch, so be careful when you find one,'_ Tomoe said, _'although the grief seed is beneficial, because you can use it to cleanse or replenish your magic. I would show you, but…'_ Tomoe glanced at Soul, who had taken an interest of a magazine.

Maka nodded, understanding what she meant. _'If only my partner wasn't such a cock blocker.' _

All the girls stared at Maka then suddenly burst into laughter, which caught many peoples' attention from other tables.

Soul lifted his gaze from the magazine and quirked an eyebrow at them, he found it strange that they haven't said anything to each other, but then again thought that they were passing each other notes when he wasn't looking.

"Maka! Don't say that about your partner!" the blue haired girl laughed.

Okay, now Soul was interested about what his meister said about him. "Hey Maka, what did you say about me?" he said, trying to sound like he didn't really care.

Maka innocently looked at Soul, "I didn't say anything bad, just stating a fact about you."

"Which is...?" Soul said, trying to push Maka to get the answer.

She just looked away and realization hit her, "Hey… I know I'm late for asking this but what are your names'?" Maka asked the blue and pinked hair girls.

'_Did she really just brush me off?'_ Soul thought.

'_I sure did,_' Maka thought happily as the other girls heard and tried their hardest not to smile.

"No problem, it's fine! My name is Sayaka Miki and my friend over here is Kaname Madoka," Sayaka gestured to her shy-pink haired friend, who looked up and gave a small wave at Maka, then looked down to hide her creeping blush.

'_Back to the matter at hand,_' Tomoe said seriously,_' are there any more questions you have?'_

Maka thought about it, _'hmm…how do you become a 'magical girl?''_ she asked.

'_Easy!'_ Kyubey said, '_just make a contract with me!'_

'_But_,' Tomoe said, interjecting Kyubey, '_I advise you to choose wisely, that's why these two are here. They haven't made a wish yet, so Kyubey is waiting patiently for them to decide and I have been showing them what it is like being a magical girl.'_

Maka thought about this, but something tugged at her mind…_'Hey, Tomoe?'_ she asked looking over to Tomoe.

'_Yes?'_ Tomoe inquired, holding her cup of tea; ready to take a sip.

'_What did you wish for?_' Maka asked.

The question made Tomoe falter and accidentally spill her tea on her skirt.

"Hey, are you okay?" Soul spoke up as he saw Tomoe spill her tea like she saw a ghost or something.

"I-I'm fine," she said as she tried to wipe the spilt tea from her skirt.

"Excuse me, waitress!" Maka beckoned one of the waitresses, "could you get us some more paper napkins?"

"Yes Ma'am," the lady replied and walked away.

Maka was apologizing but was stopped mid-sentence '_I'm sorry I didn't mean to-'_

'_No,no! You didn't do anything, it was just me overreacting, plus the question caught me off guard…'_ she looked up at Maka, '_because you're the first person to ask me that question.'_

Maka couldn't think of anything else to say so her mouth made an 'o' shape.

'_When I…made my wish, I didn't have the chance to think about it…'_ Tomoe started.

'_W-why?_' Maka said, trying her best to fight her curiosity but failing horribly.

'_Well… I was in an accident and I wanted to cling onto life, so when Kyubey came to me….'_ Her voice trailed off.

All the girls at the table went quiet. Maka now understood why Tomoe became a magical girl.

"So…" Soul said, feeling as though he can't take the awkwardness any longer and have them staring at each other just made it worse, "if you are all students' at Shibusen… which one of you are a meister and who's a weapon?"

After chit chatting and everyone learning things about each other; such as Tomoe being a gun meister and her partner being female which is also a long shot shotgun, Sayaka was a sword meister and her partner was a guy a male whose name is Kyousuke (everyone in the group noticed her blush when she mentioned him), and last but not least was Madoka who was a bow type weapon. Madoka didn't have partner yet, but there was one person who did ask to be her partner.

"Who? Who was it!?" a very curious blue haired individual asked, who wouldn't stop squirming in her seat.

Madoka doesn't seem to want to give the answer, so during this time Sayaka is tickling her to get the answer out of her. Soul found this a bit erotic, so he looked away just in case if Maka decides that he's being a pervert and 'Maka chops' him to death.

* * *

Homura clenched her jaw frustration; she was standing on the roof of a tall building as she tried to stalk the group. "No…no! This isn't what was supposed to happen! At this rate Maka is going to become a magical girl!" Homura thought of different ways to stop both Madoka and Maka in time…

**A.N.**

**Well, well, well! What do we have here? Why is Homura trying her best to stop Maka from becoming a magical girl? Will Maka be stopped before it's too late?**

**Next time on… "Maka as a Magical Girl?!"**

**(I tried to make it longer this time…I hope it's not too long for you guys!)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Tsuki**


End file.
